


A Prelude to the Another Love

by asphodelily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Hope, Student!Reader - Freeform, just he needs to admit, not so bitter, the prologue of the another love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodelily/pseuds/asphodelily
Summary: One day, Snape dreamed about Lily like usual, but also the girl who is his most favourite student appeared in his dream. He didn't feel happy about his dream about reader and own feelings for her. After he woke up, Snape decided to talk to her.





	A Prelude to the Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> His feelings for reader is undoubted and perhaps he is tired to living with an unrequited love, or just he's falling for you even though he doesn't want to admit. Anyway, I'm sure he will choose you in the end and fortunately Lily is dead and you are alive. That means his love for you can grow stronger day by day and someday you can unchain Severus from suffering.  
> I think love with Severus as a student is not so easy, so I'll write young Sev/Reader works that he doesn't tear between Lily and you later (and actually I prefer Marauders era)...

Snape was in a dream. There was Lily, young and beautiful, still a student. He felt solace in her sweet face when he noticed it was Lily _Evans._ Because when she is Potter in some of dreams, he knows there is mostly nightmare. Of course it isn't always good if she is still Evans in dream, but at least it's better for him (losing friendship might be slightly better than death of someone you love). And in this time Snape dreamed about their past. Once he was happy, he experienced it as real, he felt it so vividly. But then — _the worst memory._ After he called her the terrible name, the scene changed, and Lily said _"you've chosen your way and I've chosen mine"_ exactly like she said to him in real. Her almond shaped green eyes were very cold, Lily Evans looked at him like at an enemy. Snape was not even able to open his mouth, and while he couldn't say anything, she’s gone poof like she was a fairy or something.

It was one of his dreams he had been until tonight. Yes, tonight, _something_ is different. Usually he awake after Lily literally disappeared. However in this time somehow dream continued.

The scene changed. Snape’s figure changed to his present self and his heart suddenly turned into ice, his truly self was gone under depthless darkness. He was lonely, sad, twisted — now he is _Snape,_ grown-bat-like Potions professor, who is nasty, petulant and severe on most of students. He didn't feel anything in his mind but empty at first. However he was feeling the warm spring wind on his sallow, thin face. Second, Snape felt discomfort, and it finally turned into unreasonable anger. He doesn't like the spring air and the shining sunlight at all. And what he hated most was that where he stood was the same place as his worst memory: The edge of the Black Lake.

Snape still couldn't speak, but he saw the shining light was spilling from behind the beech tree. It reminds him of silvery glow of Patronus. And the girl emerged from behind the tree, from the light. She looks more beautiful than real, even it seems like she belongs to heaven.

He knows her. She is a fifth year Slytherin prefect and also his most favourite student, no, not enough, most favourite in the living people.

 _‘Severus,’_ the girl called his name softly. Her voice was soft, and it somehow reminded him of Lily’s voice even though actually it wasn't alike at all. So to be exact, it made him recall memories from his innermost, the memories Lily called his name when they were still friends. At least her voice sounded _as sweet as_ Lily, and Snape thought he should have concern about this.

‘Why on earth are you here? I mean why you – it’s my dream, is it?’ And finally Snape made a word. His voice was filled with unfocused anger.

‘Indeed, this is your dream. And I may be something you created in your head, or not? I don’t know. Anyway, you, or part of you might know how you feel towards me, the reason why I am in your dream. I know you are very clever, sir. You should ask yourself.’

‘What is the point,’ asked Snape, angrily.

‘I mean, Professor, what _are_ you feeling to me right now, to the girl in front of you?’ Snape glanced at the girl; at the very least he didn't feel anger at her. If he is angry, it must be at _himself._ For what? Well, it’s obvious. But he didn't want to admit it. _It’s horrible thoughts._

‘Well, then what do you think of me, Miss (L/N)?’

‘It’s not a good question, sir. It is actually ridiculous. Because this is your dream. And even if I'm not a part of your dream, still you are not sure that my words belong to your thoughts or myself.’

‘So should I awake from this _stupid_ dream?’

‘I think so. Severus, I see she is _so_ sacred to you. That fact makes me —’ Before she finished her words, everything melted into his own darkness… her figure, the beech tree, shining light, everything. It must be time to wake. He thought. And his view turned brighter by light of reality.

 

Snape furrowed his brow. It’s not so unusual for Severus Snape especially after called back from dream. But this time his unpleasant feelings are worse than usual.

Snape didn't know why he is angry about _that_ (or perhaps he knew). But one thing is for sure: He will take not a few but many points for no reason if his black eyes caught students. Of course it is his usual behaviour, however he knows it’s going to worse than ever. Obviously Snape is in a bad mood. Because of _her,_ yes, _that girl._

Snape left the room. The old wooden-make door shut with a muffled solid thud.

He started to ask students about her whereabouts. And if they couldn't answer, Snape automatically took points from their houses. Hufflepuffs ran away first. And others pretended like they didn't even exist. Students in dungeons whispered to each other while staring at bad-mood-than-usual-Snape with some sort of fear. And his mood got much worse.

And a few minutes later, Snape found the girl in Library. She was studying for probably O.W.L.s.

‘Miss (L/N),’ Snape called her name.

‘What? Oh, Professor.’ She raised her face. She didn't seem to notice even the fact Snape entered Library. And when he caught her natural (e/c) eyes, Snape felt something is emerging from his heart involuntarily.

‘I wasted my time with searching you. We have to talk, come to my office now.’

‘Yes, but – I can’t left these books on table.’

‘Don’t answer back, (L/N). I say now.’

‘What’s wrong? You’re nasty than ever.’

‘It’s not your concern,’ said Snape, coldly. He was angry, even though actually he likes her and rarely talked to _her_ in such tone.

‘Okay, but could you help me instead of using my times to study for important exams, sir? You will be great help for it.’

‘Yes, I mean if I have to, (Y/N) (L/N). Well, as a sign of my respect for your impressive boldness.’

She sighed with half an eye on books. There was a stack of books. Then she spoke to lower Slytherin boy who was studying next to her.

‘Can you bring back these books into their own shelves? And I’ll give five points for Slytherin if you do.’ The lower boy nodded, then she stood up and followed the Head of her house.

 

‘So,’ Snape started to speak. ‘Do you have a boyfriend? Of course I don’t even want to know anything about your interests, but very unfortunately I need an answer.’

‘Well, no.’ She answered briefly with a what-are-you-talking-about face. Snape himself also felt the question was undoubtedly mad, even he regretted the words.

‘Can I ask a question, Professor?’

‘Go on.’

‘Why are you so mean today? At the very least you didn't hate me.’

‘Yes, you are right, Miss (L/N). I like you even now. You have extraordinary talent, that means I don’t need to hate.’

‘So, then are you in a bad mood? I have no idea what cause of, though.’

She disturbs his mind. But certainly she was nothing for him when she was a few years younger, when she was not older than fourteen, she was just a talented witch and nothing at all for Snape. Yes, he felt _something_ to her from last year or maybe in recent months.

‘It must be a strange question, but … what was like Lily Evans?’ She asked suddenly. And Snape wondered why she knew Lily's maiden name.

‘You asked wrong person, Miss (L/N). You know I hate Potter. I was sorted into Slytherin, and do you think his mother was too? No, the fact is Lily Evans was sorted into the same house as James Potter. She detested the Dark Magic and some of Slytherins including my friends, so obviously she married James Potter at the end. Though I don’t think that arrogant man is better than a Slytherin… anyway, I have no part in her. So I have absolutely no idea _why_ you asked me about Lily Potter.’

‘No, it’s a lie. And what you told me is only part of the fact. You two were used to be friends, even best friends … weren't you? And if my knowledge is correct, you cried for her death.’

‘WHO TOLD ABOUT IT?'barked Snape.

‘Remus Lupin.’ 

‘Ah, _of course._ I know he is annoyingly meddlesome.’ He lifted his colourless lips in a sneer.

‘And Sirius Black, I almost forgot him. He told me your worst memory with mischievous smile.’

‘What —’ his face contorted. But in a second the colour disappeared in somewhere. ‘You already know my past, don’t you? So I think you needn't hear about her from me. You must heard enough. If their story didn't satisfy you, then ask Lupin or Sirius Black again.’

‘No, Severus. Please don’t be so mean!’ Now, her (e/c) eyes are wet with tears. ‘I want to know your feelings for Lily, not just what happened. She is your—’ she cut her words suddenly, it seemed she couldn't say further. _'Do you love her?’_

‘Undoubtedly,’ Snape replied shortly. The words seemed to escape from his heart _against_ his will. Yes, _somehow_ he didn't want to reveal his feelings for Lily to (Y/N), it even seems more difficult rather than saying "I love you" to (Y/N).

And he doesn't say he is not in love with Lily any more _but_ also Snape cannot deny his feelings for (Y/N) (L/N) that stronger than just an interest.

 ‘(L/N), I'm going to test you again. You must remember the night when you tried to open my mind. And you will try again. You were a first year and obviously you couldn't as I expected, but now you are a fifth year and you learned loads of things, so I think it's worth to try.’

It is like a bet. If she can and see his mind, he is ready to admit _undoubted_ feelings for her. But if she is not capable, that means she is not worthy to be instead of Lily and Severus Snape will live with unrequited love for dead woman until he die, even though (Y/N) (L/N) _is_ something special for him.

Snape sneered at himself. He knows how much (Y/N) is talented and how many he taught his knowledge to her in their private lessons. And even Snape is eighty percent sure he can't defend _against her_ so hard. Because he wanted a miracle in somewhere in his twisted heart.     

‘Right now?’

‘Yes, do it before I change my mind.’

(Y/N) couldn't expect what for, why she have to, but she knew it will change their end and she wanted something she can see in the future. So (Y/N) pointed her wand to Severus Snape and breathed deeply—


End file.
